


The Thief of my Heart

by Vaulttie



Series: Tales of Mara [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaulttie/pseuds/Vaulttie
Summary: The Dragonborn is having some trouble coming to terms with her feelings for her second in command.





	

        I was sitting in the cistern in the small hours of the morning thinking of all the events that led up to this point. Walking into Riften marketplace, being approached by a suspicious looking red haired man, being sucked into the Thieves Guild, saving them from their curse, becoming their leader, and Brynjolf. Oh Brynjolf. He had been there with me throughout the whole ordeal, giving me information, fighting at my side, being sexy as all hell, and then all of that changed. When I came to be the guild master, a position that  _he_  put me in, he pushed me away, always brushing me off with the same lazy excuse: 

        _Sorry lass, I've got important things to do we'll speak another time._

What could be more important than me?  _A lot of things, you're of no importance to him other than a colleague,_  I chided myself. _B_ _esides, he could never feel the same way about you that you feel about him._

"You'll never know if you don't ask him." I jumped slightly as Karliha's whisper of a voice came right in my ear.

       "I -I don't know what you're talking about."

       "Save it. I can see the way you look at Brynjolf. And sometimes, he looks at you."

       "Really?!" I could feel my whole world light up at the slight chance of him sharing my feelings. "But, why does he always push me away?"

       "He's scared, even a blind loveless fool could see that."

       "Scared? Scared of what?"

       "Scared of rejection" And with that she got up and left me to my thoughts.

       After about another hour of contemplating I decided that in the morning I would corner him and tell him how I feel.

****

* * *

 

**Brynjolf's POV**

       I was sitting in the Flagon drinking away my sorrows when a voice came from behind me.

       "You know she cares for you deeply." Karliah said, sitting on the stool next to me.

       "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, lass."

       "Don't act dumb with me Brynjolf."

       "Alright Karliah, say I believe you, how would I go about telling her how I feel?"

       "Just tell her. And stop pushing her away."

* * *

       Two years later I'm walking into the temple of Mara, walking to the love of my life, the thief of my heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a bunch of different short stories with different Dragonborns and different romances. can you please tell me what you think?


End file.
